


you know i'm gonna be okay [podfic]

by Emlemony



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, F/M, Fourth of July, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlemony/pseuds/Emlemony
Summary: A podfic of AugustaByron's fic of the same titleThey've been rocking at this soulmate thing, but it's Parse's birthday. What do you get for the man who has everything? Lardo's got a few ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you know i'm gonna be okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371892) by [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/pseuds/AugustaByron). 



**Length:** 35:46

**Download Link:**[mp3 (35 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/69ugvsii5xtb363/YKIGBO.mp3)


End file.
